


Stargazing

by ReesieReads



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Crying, Dewey Duck Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I see your argument about light pollution, I want to see the sky dammit, Older Sibling Huey Duck, and I raise you this, how about everyone turns the fucking lights off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesieReads/pseuds/ReesieReads
Summary: Back on the houseboat, stargazing used to be a common pastime between Huey and Dewey. Maybe it’s about time they brought it back.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuthorUnkind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnkind/gifts).



Dewey loved the sky.

He had liked it when he was younger too, when his Uncle Donald would sometimes sit down with Huey and him to talk about space (Louie was always off doing his own thing). With the added addition of knowing about Della though… well, Dewey had his reasons.

He knew most people saw him as dumb, it was just part of his reputation. They didn’t know how much research he put into the things he loved; how he could list every part of a plane or every constellation in the sky.  _ Those people  _ didn’t know him.

Huey did though.

The eldest triplet knew Dewey like the back of his hand, and it showed in times like these.  _ Times like these  _ where Dewey was feeling introspective and upset;  _ times like these  _ where Dewey was thinking about  _ Della. _

“You want to go outside?” Huey asked him after climbing up to join the duckling on the middle bunk. “We can stargaze, like we used to!”

Back on the houseboat, Dewey had  _ loved  _ stargazing. It was the one thing he could always count on to cheer him up, and Huey was always right there next to him. It… sounded nice right about now.

“Okay,” he muttered, “but how? No one’s going to let us out this late at night.”

Huey smirked a bit, suddenly looking a  _ lot  _ like Louie. “There’s always the roof.”

Dewey’s eyes widened in surprise, looking over his older brother as if to see if it was really him. “Are you secretly Louie in disguise or something? You’re acting  _ really  _ weird.”

The eldest triplet sighed, smirk falling away to reveal a much more Huey-like expression of worry. “No, I’m not Louie. I just… I know you like danger, and I  _ hate  _ seeing you so upset. Please, Dew? I promise you’ll feel better.”

Taking a moment to consider, Dewey sighed, “yeah, alright.”

With a  _ lot  _ of effort, the two duckling’s pulled their way out the bedroom window and up onto the roof. The night air was chilly, ruffling their feathers as they curled up next to each other and wrapped themselves up in Dewey’s blanket.

They stayed silent for a while, and Dewey knew his brother was waiting for him to talk first. Back on the houseboat that had been the routine: bring Dewey outside, wait until he started talking, go along with whatever he said.

Surprisingly, Dewey found himself glad to bring back the old routine.

“I miss her,” he admitted softly, hesitating before resting his head down on Huey’s shoulder. Looking up at the full moon, Dewey found his eyes watering. “Does that even make sense? How do you miss something you’ve never had?”

Huey took a moment to respond, leaning down on Dewey’s head as he thought. “I think it makes sense, I mean… other kids get to have Moms you know? And there’s all these things it feels like we missed out on because she isn’t here.”

“Yeah…” Dewey agreed softly, ignoring the way his voice wavered. “And I know we have Uncle Donald, and it’s not like I don’t appreciate everything he’s done I just…”

“You wish you had her too, I know.”

He nodded, “and I know- I know she isn’t here because she took the rocket but… I  _ can’t  _ bring myself to be angry at her. I just- I just want her  _ back-“ _

Huey rubbed circles across his back as Dewey broke down into sobs, hands finding themselves gripping onto his older brother’s shirt. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d found himself in this position, so close to Huey, or either of his brothers really.

Since moving into the mansion Dewey had been growing closer and closer with Webby, researching into Della and just bonding with his new sister. It was only months later, when it was far too late to fix things, that he’d realized how far apart he had grown from Huey and Louie.

Huey didn’t say anything to try and soothe him, maybe there wasn’t anything to say. Dewey wasn’t the only one missing a Mom after all. Huey was  _ there  _ though, hugging him close and running a hand through his hair or across his back. It reminded Dewey vividly of how his Uncle Donald used to act when one of them was upset.

“Thanks,” Dewey choked out when he’d finally pulled himself together, voice rasping. 

“Don’t mention it,” Huey said softly, pointing up at the tangle of stars in the sky, “hey, do you still remember all those constellations you used to tell me about?”

Dewey smiled, reaching a hand up to trace a few, “yeah… this one is the Little Dipper see? And that one is-“

Things would be okay, he had his brothers after all.


End file.
